The Last Problem!
by Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi
Summary: "Mereka menikah karena tidak sengaja memiliki bayi, 'kan?" / "Aaa..." / "Bagaimana kalau kita membuatnya juga?" / "Hah?" / "Bayi." / "SASUKE-KUN NO BAKA!" / Birthday fict untuk Laura Pyordova Marbun / AU / OS.


**The Last Problem**

**© Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s) bertebaran dan segala kesalahan yang terlewatkan.**

**Summary:**

**"Mereka menikah karena tidak sengaja memiliki bayi, 'kan?"**

**"Aaa..."**

**"Bagaimana kalau kita membuatnya juga?"**

**"Hah?"**

**"Bayi."**

**"SASUKE-KUN NO BAKA!"**

**.**

**Special fict buat ULTAH anakku tercinta LAURA PYORDOVA MARBUN yang uda lewat beberapa minggu ( 25 Oktober ). Gomen bunda baru bisa bikin sekarang, Dear.**

**Semoga kamu suka ya...**

**God Always Bless You, Ola-chan.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading, Minna-san!**

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ya ampun … Sasuke-_kun_! Sudah kubilang ganti baju dulu sana! Baru datang ke sini!" geram seorang gadis pemilik marga Haruno sembari berkacak pinggang melihat kelakuan tetangga apartemennya yang suka seenaknya berkeliaran di dalam apartemen miliknya ini.

Pemuda yang diteriaki tadi hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Dengan santainya, langkah kakinya berjalan menuju sang gadis yang masih memberikan sebuah tatapan tajam.

"Minggir, Sakura," ucapnya datar. Sebelah tangannya mendorong bahu Sakura sedikit agar mendapatkan ruang gerak untuk membuka pintu lemari es yang tertutupi oleh badan mungil gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Ia lebih memilih mencari-cari botol jus tomat—minuman kegemarannya yang selalu tersedia di lemari pendingin dalam apartemen itu dan langsung menenggaknya begitu saja tanpa perlu repot-repot menggunakan gelas.

Melihat gaya santai Sasuke membuat Sakura semakin berdecak kesal.

"Tuan muda Uchiha yang terhormat." Sakura berdeham sedikit, mencoba mengeluarkan suara termanisnya dengan sedikit memaksa. "Silahkan kembali ke apartemen Anda terlebih dahulu untuk mengganti seragam yang sudah mengeluarkan aroma tidak sedap itu, baru nanti kembali kemari untuk meminum jus tomat sialan itu. Oke?"

"Hn." Sasuke yang telah merasa puas melepaskan dahaganya semenjak pulang sekolah tadi hanya bergumam ringan. Kini ia kembali ke _style_ khas pria milik klan Uchiha—memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana. _Well_, memang terlihat keren sih kalau modelnya Sasuke.

"Jangan cuma han-hen-han-hen doang! Kalau jawab itu yang benar dong, Sasu~!" Terlihat jelas kalau emosi Sakura meningkat karena tidak digubris. Namun dari nada bicaranya tadi malah lebih terdengar seperti rengekan di pendengaran Sasuke.

Salah satu sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik sedikit, menciptakan seringaian tampan nan jahil di wajahnya. Dengan gerakan yang pasti pemuda bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu mendekati Sakura yang tengah meneguk salivanya sendiri karena ia dapat merasakan aura tidak mengenakan dari pemuda tampan di hadapannya itu. Sakura tetap bertekad mempertahankan posisi berdirinya itu, lagipula ia tidak dapat kabur kemana pun karena di belakangnya sendiri merupakan _table kitchen_.

"Apa mau mu, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke semakin menyeringai senang mendapati getaran pada pita suara gadisnya itu. Kini Sasuke tepat berdiri tegap menjulang di hadapan Sakura yang masih memberikan sebuah delikan tajam dari manik _emerald_ kesukaan Sasuke. Agak sedikit merundukkan tubuhnya sehingga wajahnya bisa sejajar dengan wajah Sakura yang otomatis sedikit memundurkan kepalanya.

'Terlalu dekat,' batin nona Haruno itu. Ia dapat merasakan hembusan napas hangat mereka yang beradu di udara karena minimnya jarak, ditambah kilatan nakal sang manik _onyx_ membuat aliran panas di wajah cantiknya. Dapat dipastikan sekarang wajahnya sudah merona tak karuan.

"Memangnya salah kalau aku lebih suka pulang ke apartemen milik kekasihku terlebih dahulu, hn?"

"Tidak," jawab Sakura gugup disertai gelengan kecil.

"Sudah kubilang bukan, kalau apartemen milikmu adalah milikku. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Jadi—" Sasuke memotong ucapannya sesaat, semakin mendekatkan wajahnya hingga kedua belah bibir milik mereka bersentuhan, membuat bibir ranum Sakura terasa tergelitik geli, "—jangan pernah melarangku untuk berbuat apa pun di sini," lanjut Sasuke cepat yang kemudian diteruskan dengan melumat bibir Sakura yang begitu menggodanya. Ia memang tidak pernah melewatkan kesempatan untuk mencium gadisnya di mana pun itu.

Setelah merasa cukup, Sasuke melepaskan pagutan mereka dan berjalan menjauhi Sakura yang masih mengatur aliran napasnya.

"Lagipula apartemen kita persis bersebelahan ini. Aku mau mandi di sini saja," seru Sasuke ketika dengan santainya memasuki kamar mandi.

Sakura yang sedari tadi terdiam akhirnya mendengus kasar dan mulai berteriak kencang sambil menghentak-hentakkan kedua kakinya.

"UCHIHAAAA SASUKEEEEE! TIDAK AKAN ADA TOMAT UNTUK MALAM INI—!"

Sedangkan yang diteriaki hanya dapat tertawa kecil, terserah saja kalau ia tidak dapat jatah tomat dari Sakura malam ini. Dalam lemari es di apartemen miliknya sendiri juga masih tersedia tomat dalam jumlah banyak. Biarkan saja gadisnya berteriak-teriak, sudah biasa ini. Dan Uchiha Sasuke dapat menikmati siraman _shower_ dengan nikmatnya.

.

.

.

.

Baiklah kita lihat situasi saat ini. Di sini merupakan Kaisei _Koutou Gakkou_ di tokyo. Sekolah menengah atas favorite yang berisikan anak-anak serba WAH. Mulai dari kepintaran dan kekayaan, terdengar klise sih tapi itu kenyataannya. Namun di sini tidak ada perbedaan derajat antara sang pemilik harta dan para penerima beasiswa. Semuanya diperlakukan seadil-adilnya. Sekarang kita beralih menuju sebuah bangunan apartemen bertingkat delapan yang terletak tidak jauh dari sana. Hanya perlu lima belas menit berjalan kaki dari sekolah maka akan sampai di apartemen tersebut.

Apartemen mungil ini memang hanya memiliki ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, ruang makan, dapur, kamar mandi dan kamar tidur yang memang hanya diperuntukkan dihuni satu orang saja. Secara kebetulan, kedua tokoh utama kita yaitu Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura menempati dua apartemen yang letaknya bersebelahan di bagian ujung lantai enam.

Awalnya mereka tidak terlalu dekat namun faktor sekolah mereka sama dan cukup sering bertemu karena sahabat-sahabat mereka. Tanpa disadari keduanya menjadi lebih dekat di luar lingkungan sekolah.

Sikap Sasuke sewaktu di sekolah terlihat begitu datar dan dingin. Namun setibanya di apartemen dan hanya berdua saja dengan Sakura maka sifat aslinya muncul kepermukaan. Sakura sendiri merupakan sosok yang pendiam di sekolah tapi juga bisa terlihat galak jika ada yang sangat mengganggunya.

Mungkin karena diawali dengan ketertarikan fisik—tentu saja sudah diakui oleh semua orang yang memiliki mata bahwa kedua insan itu begitu mempesona—merambat lebih dalam ke tertarikan personal membuat mereka dapat memahami satu sama lain dengan sangat baik. Jauh lebih baik dibanding orang-orang terdekat mereka sedari kecil.

Akhirnya, kini mereka telah mengikrarkan status mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Hubungan yang lumayan bebas karena tidak adanya pengawasan langsung dari kedua keluarga namun tetap terarah, dengan terbuktinya Sasuke tetap menjaga harta berharga milik sang pujaan hatinya itu sebelum waktunya. Sepasang manusia berbeda _gender_ itu telah bersikap jauh lebih intim dibanding pasangan kekasih lainnya.

Mungkin mereka memang tidak pernah melakukan kegiatan panas seperti sepasang suami istri, mengingat usia mereka yang juga baru beberapa bulan lalu menginjak usia 17 tahun tapi telah hidup bersama bahkan tidur dalam satu ranjang. Di sini Sasuke lah yang selalu mengganggu malam-malam indah Sakura dengan mendatangi kasur nyaman miliknya.

Singkirkan bahwa kedua anak manusia itu memiliki tempat tinggal masing-masing karena sudah tidak berlaku lagi akibat sebuah ultimatum dari bibir Uchiha _stoic_ itu bahwa apapun itu dianggap sebagai milik bersama. Tapi jika diselidiki lebih jauh, keintiman dalam aktifitas mereka sehari-hari dapat membuat orang-orang yang sudah berkeluarga menggigit jari mereka saking irinya.

Entah kedewasaan darimana mereka dapatkan sehingga mampu menyesuaikan pola hidup mereka selayaknya anak sekolahan yang masih bermanja-manja dengan orangtuanya malah membuktikan bahwa mereka bisa menata kehidupan bagaikan kehidupan pengantin muda nan harmonis.

Tapi, mereka melupakan sesuatu.

Hubungan terlampau jauh ini belum diketahui keluarga kedua belah pihak. Itu lah yang membuat Haruno Sakura sedikit terganggu. Sasuke sempat mengajaknya untuk menemui keluarganya ketika liburan sekolah tiba. Karena setelah Sakura merasa yakin sudah bertemu dengan keluarga kekasihnya, barulah ia berani mengajak pemuda itu menemui keluarganya sendiri.

Tapi entah mengapa karena suatu urusan yang tidak dijelaskan oleh kekasih tampannya itu, pertemuan dengan calon keluarganya itu tidak dapat berlangsung. Dan terus saja diulur-ulur sehingga terkadang terlupakan oleh gadis musim semi itu.

Seperti saat ini, mereka berdua sedang menikmati selepas pulang dari kegiatan sekolah dengan bersantai di bawah sebuah pohon rindang di sebuah taman yang tidak terlalu jauh dari apartemen mereka.

Sasuke menikmati memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya, kepalanya terasa nyaman dalam pangkuan paha Sakura. Semilir angin terasa begitu sejuk hari ini membuatnya hampir saja memancing hasratnya terbuai untuk tertidur di ruang publik ini. Sentuhan halus jari-jemari Sakura yang bermain-main di rambut dan dahinya begitu menentramkan. Ah … ingin sekali waktu berhenti. Untaian kata yang begitu klise namun begitu tepat dan nyata untuknya.

"Sasuke-_kun_..."

Nada suara halus meluncur dari Sakura sebagai pemecah keheningan selama beberapa waktu ini. Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya menampilkan manik sekelam malamnya, memandang Sakura dengan sorot sayangnya. Sorot yang tak pernah ditampilkannya selain kepada orangtua dan kakaknya. "Hn?"

"Apa rencanamu selama empat hari ke depan?"

"Hn?" Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya. Otak jeniusnya belum dipakainya untuk mencerna perkataan Sakura.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau lupa. Mulai lusa kita akan libur selama tiga hari, 'kan?"

"Aaa," gumam Sasuke datar membuat Sakura mendengus kecil.

"Jadi?" tanya Sakura tidak sabaran. Rencananya ia ingin meminta Sasuke untuk membawanya ke rumah keluarga Uchiha—mumpung lagi teringat janji sang Uchiha bungsu.

"Mungkin aku akan pulang selama dua hari ke rumah. Akan kuusahakan hanya sehari jika kau tidak kemana-mana, Sayang."

"Memangnya tidak begitu penting?"

"Tidak juga," gerutu pemuda Uchiha itu tanpa sadar.

"Yang benar? Aku memang akan tetap tinggal tapi kalau kau mau menginap lama juga tidak apa-apa. Aku kan bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, Sasu," ujar Sakura sembari tersenyum manis. Ia sangat mengerti sikap Sasuke yang terlampau overprotektif padanya sehingga tidak senang jika harus meninggalkan dirinya terlalu lama tanpa pengawasannya.

"Tidak. Aku rasa cukup sehari saja."

"Ya, terserah kau saja lah. Eh, Sasu." Sakura sedikit menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Tiba-tiba saja melintas pikiran ini lah saat yang tepat untuk bertanya.

"Apa, Sayang?"

"Kalau begitu, apa boleh aku ikut ke rumahmu? Yah, sekedar bertamu saja sebentar." Suara merdunya terkesan berhati-hati.

Sasuke menatap dalam-dalam mata _emerald_ gadisnya. Ia tahu bahwa Sakura akan tetap mempertanyakan kenapa belum juga gadis cantik itu dibawa ke hadapan keluarganya, sedangkan ia sendiri telah berjanji membawa hubungan mereka ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi.

"Sakura..." Sasuke bangkit dari posisi nyamannya, membuatnya menduduki rumput tepat di depan Sakura. Jari-jemari panjangnya bermain di sela-sela jemari lentik nona Haruno itu kemudian saling menautkannya dengan gerakan lembut.

"Aku pasti membawamu menemui keluargaku tapi bukan sekarang. Ada waktunya, Sayang."

"Tapi, kau sudah—"

"—Berjanji sejak lama," sambung Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura. "aku tahu itu. Tapi sekarang sungguh bukan waktu yang tepat," ujarnya sedikit gusar.

"Apa ada masalah dengan orangtuamu?" Sakura bertanya resah melihat raut wajah kekasihnya antara bingung, khawatir, marah. Ia tidak tahu maksudnya apa dari wajah yang biasanya terlihat tanpa ekspresi itu.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku masih bisa mengatasi ini," kilahnya.

Sasuke mempersempit jarak mereka. Kedua telapak tangannya tidak lagi menggenggam tangan Sakura, menggantinya untuk membingkai rahang teman hidupnya itu. Wajah gadisnya begitu cantik, sangat sesuai dengan nama yang disandangnya. Wajah itu terasa begitu mungil dalam rangkuman telapak tangan Sasuke.

Kedua ibu jarinya mengelus lembut pipi halus Sakura yang kini menampilkan sebuah rona merah—begitu tertangkap jelas dalam penglihatannya. Bagaimana Sakura tidak merona malu jika perlakuan mesra dari pujaan hatinya yang diharapkan benar-benar menjadi pendamping hidupnya nanti ini sungguh disukainya.

"Sakura. Aku ingin kau berjanji untuk selalu mempercayaiku. Aku tidak akan pernah mengingkari janjiku apa pun itu padamu. Mengerti?" ujar Sasuke penuh harap. Putra bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha itu hanya mendapatkan sebuah anggukan kecil sebagai jawabannya.

"Dan jangan pernah meragukanku," perintah Sasuke cepat sebelum bibir tipisnya mulai menyusuri bibir merah muda Sakura. Kecupan-kecupan kecil itu dibalas oleh Sakura hingga menciptakan sebuah ciuman hangat. Tidak, tidak sampai pagutan panas penuh napsu. Mereka masih cukup sadar jika ini ruang publik dimana banyak pasang mata dapat memperhatikan kegiatan mereka sebebas-bebasnya.

Sakura sedikit mengecup sudut bibir Sasuke setelah melepaskan diri beberapa detik lalu.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang," bisik Sakura sedikit malu dan jengah mendapati beberapa orang terpergok masih memandangi mereka penuh rasa ingin tahu. Mungkin menantikan adegan selanjutnya dari pasangan muda-mudi ini.

Sasuke terkekeh kecil kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. Mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Sakura berdiri juga. Setelah meyakinkan bahwa seragam mereka bersih dari rerumputan, Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Sakura.

Berjalan berdampingan begitu terlihat mesra. Membuat orang-orang berdecak kesal menatap kepergian mereka seperti biasanya. Bikin iri saja.

.

.

.

.

Sikap Sasuke semakin hari semakin aneh saja dalam pengamatan Sakura. Mendekati hari kepulangan pemuda itu yang menurutnya tidak penting justru membuat Sasuke terlihat lebih uring-uringan. Sering kali Sakura dengar jikalau Sasuke malah tidak ingin pulang ke rumahnya saja. Lebih baik menemani dirinya untuk bermesra-mesraan yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan garang olehnya.

Dirinya sih sebenarnya mau-mau saja menikmati tiga hari penuh berduaan seperti itu. Tapi, sangat kebetulan pada hari kedua liburan yang jatuh pada hari Jumat tepat pada hari kepulangan Sasuke juga, Sakura diperintah ibunya—Haruno Mebuki—segera pulang untuk menghadiri suatu acara. Sehingga, putri tunggal keluarga Haruno itu memaksa Sasuke untuk pulang saja daripada harus sendirian di apartemen mereka dan berjanji untuk bertemu kembali pada hari sabtu.

Sasuke sendiri mendengus keras namun tetap meng-iya-kan keinginan Sakura seraya berharap ia tidak ditahan oleh kedua orangtuanya pada hari sabtu untuk menginap. Mau dipaksa atau tidak, Sasuke telah bersumpah ia tetap akan pulang di tempat di mana kekasihnya berada.

Sasuke memandang Sakura, gadis manis itu tengah sibuk menonton film yang sengaja mereka putar. Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah berbagai cemilan yang tersaji di meja. Sasuke memang tidak berniat menonton film, ia hanya menemani Sakura. Sasuke lebih memilih memandangi tingkah laku kekasihnya yang jauh lebih menarik perhatiannya.

Baru saja siang tadi Sakura membeli sebuah film korea di salah satu _department_ _store_ ketika mereka sibuk menghabiskan waktu berjalan-jalan di hari pertama liburan ini. Sasuke sendiri sempat membaca sinopsis film itu. Bercerita tentang dua anak sekolah seusia mereka harus menikah karena sebuah 'kecelakaan'.

Sasuke jadi berpikir, 'Apa aku harus berbuat itu agar aku bisa bersatu dengan Sakura?'

**Flashback**

3 minggu yang lalu.

"Apa maksud, _Kaa_-_san_?"

"Sasuke-_kun_, jawab pertanyaan _kaa_-_san_. Kapan kau bisa pulang ke rumah? _Kaa_-_san_ ingin bertemu denganmu, Nak," keluh seorang ibu yang tidak lain adalah Uchiha Mikoto—ibunda Sasuke.

"Apa hanya sebatas rasa rindu sehingga _Kaa_-_san_ menyuruhkan pulang? Apa tidak alasan lain lagi, hn?" tanya Sasuke berusaha tenang. Ia sudah menyadari kebiasaan baru sang ibu jika tiba-tiba saja mengatakan ingin bertemu dengannya. Pasti rencana bodoh keluarganya itu.

**Perjodohan**.

Sasuke mendecih kecil ketika mengingat sudah dua kali ia terjebak untuk menemui orang yagn dijodohkan oleh orangtuanya. Padahal ia sudah mengatakan kalau ia telah memiliki seorang kekasih. Tapi, orangtuanya tetap tidak mau mengerti. Menurut mereka, dirinya seharusnya menurut saja dengan pilihan orangtua karena mereka pasti memilihkan yang terbaik.

Omong kosong. Semenjak itu lah sekitar empat bulan yang lalu Sasuke selalu menolak pulang ke rumah. Tapi kali ini, ayahnya pun ikut menelpon memberitahu agar ia pulang sebentar saja untuk menjenguk ibunya yang kesehatannya mendadak selalu menurun setiap harinya.

"Tidak ada, Sasu." Suara batuk kecil tedengar memotong pembicaraan mereka. "_Kaa_-_san_ hanya ingin bertemu. Menginaplah di sini satu hari saja tidak apa. Ya?"

Mau tidak mau, Sasuke yang mendengar suara serak sang ibu menuruti perintah untuk pulang di hari kedua liburan singkatnya.

Namun tanpa sepengetahuannya, istri dari Uchiha Fugaku itu menyeringai senang.

**End of flashback.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Saku."

"Hn?"

" … "

Sakura menatap Sasuke tengah memandanginya, wajah rupawannya itu terlihat sangat serius. Membuat Sakura sedikit bergidik takut.

Sakura meneguk salivanya, tenggorokannya serasa tercekat. "Apa, Sasu?" tanyanya sembari menenggak susu _full_ _cream_ yang langsung tandas.

"Mereka menikah karena tidak sengaja memiliki bayi, 'kan?"

"Mereka?"

Sasuke mengerling layar televisi yang masih menyajikan setengah bagian dari film. "Aaa..." Sakura mengangguk membenarkan, "terus?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuatnya juga?"

"Hah?" Sakura semakin mengernyit heran, tidak mengerti maksud pemuda stoic itu.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya sembari menyerap informasi tadi secepat ia bisa. Setelah sukses mencerna seutuhnya. **BLUSH**! Wajahnya langsung berubah warna menjadi merah padam. Manik _emerald_nya membesar, rahangnya tertarik ke bawah membuat bibir mungilnya terbuka.

Sakura langsung mengambil bantal sofa dan melemparkannya tepat ke muka datar Sasuke. **BUGH!**

Bantal kecil itu sukses mengenai sasarannya karena sang korban kurang sigap menghindar. Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Sakura!"

"SASUKE-_KUN_ _NO_ _BAKA_! Apa maksudmu, hah?! Apa kau sudah tidak waras, ne?!" cecar Sakura bertubi-tubi.

Terang saja ia kaget mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Selama ini pemuda itu lah yang berusaha menahan libido masa mudanya yang sedang tinggi-tingginya agar tidak sampai menyerang Sakura terlalu jauh. Tapi sekarang kenapa malah Sasuke yang mengajaknya? Pasti ada sesuatu sehingga mengakibatkan kekasihnya menjadi gila seperti itu.

Sasuke membuang muka, menggeram frustasi. Kedua tangannya menjambak rambut _raven_nya kesal. Melihat hal itu, tangan Sakura meraih kedua tangan Sasuke. Menautkan jari-jemari mereka, meremas sedikit untuk memberi ketenangan pada kekasihnya dan ternyata hal kecil itu lumayan manjur juga.

Sasuke membuka kedua matanya kembali, menggerakan kepala dengan gerakan lambat hingga menatapnya sayu, membuat Sakura semakin cemas—lepas dari permintaan mengerikan dari pemuda itu.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, hm?" Suara lembut Sakura terdengar menyejukan di pendengaran Sasuke. "Kalau ada masalah cerita saja. Biar kau merasa lebih ringan," rayu Sakura.

"Sakura."

"Hm?"

Sasuke memberanikan dirinya untuk berbicara yang sejujurnya pada Sakura. Ya, calon istrinya ini harus tahu duduk permasalahan sesungguhnya. Kekasihnya ini berhak tahu apa pun reaksinya nanti.

"Kuharap kau jangan marah. Berpikirlah tenang karena aku sangat membutuhkan dirimu. Jangan sampai kau ikut terbawa emosi."

"Baiklah. Sepertinya ini masalah serius. Aku akan mencoba menerima kenyataan yang akan kau utarakan nanti."

Sasuke sangat mengerti jika Sakura dapat memahaminya betul. Karena itu, masalah ini akan mereka hadapi berdua.

"Sebenarnya—"

Dan Sasuke membeberkan segala hal selama beberapa bulan ini. Sakura mendengarkan dengan seksama, tidak berusaha menyela. Menahan segala emosi, gadis cantik itu hanya dapat mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka setiap kali ada hal yang mempengaruhi perasaannya hingga akhirnya selesai. Sasuke merasa bebannya meringan setelah menceritakan kepada Sakura walau ia tahu, gadis di hadapannya ini sedang menahan emosi bahkan tangisan sedih.

Karena itu, Sasuke kini mendekap erat Sakura. Wajah tampannya ia sembunyikan di perpotongan pundak dan leher Sakura, menghirup aroma tubuh kekasihnya sembari membelai lembut helain merah muda yang tergerai indah.

"Jangan ditahan. Menangislah," ucapnya.

Benar saja, getaran tubuh dan isakan Sakura yang teredam di bahunya terdengar. Gadis mana yang tidak sedih dan kecewa jika orang yang dicintainya dipaksa bertunangan bahkan menikah dengan perempuan lain. Bahkan orangtua sang kekasih tidak memberi kesempatan untuk mengenal dirinya.

"Aku akan menolak setegas-tegasnya besok pada mereka. Besok adalah hari terakhir mereka dapat menjodohkanku dengan perempuan brengsek manapun itu. Setelah itu, kau bersiaplah aku bawa ke hadapan keluargaku. Tidak peduli mereka akan bicara apa. Tapi, aku yakin akan satu hal."

Sasuke merenggangkan pelukannya, memandang Sakura yang masih sesenggukkan. Ibu jemarinya terangkat menghapus air mata yang masih terus saja mengalir. Kemudian Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura beberapa saat.

Merundukkan wajahnya sehingga dahi mereka bertemu, "Aku yakin. Mereka tidak akan dapat menolakmu ketika melihatmu."

"Be-belum tentu."

"Pasti!" seru Sasuke yakin, pandangan matanya meredup begitu terlihat mendamba. Sakura sendiri entah sejak kapan menahan napasnya mendengar kesungguhan Sasuke sehingga tangisannya berhenti begitu saja.

"Karena aku pun telah jatuh dalam pesonamu langsung di saat pertama."

Kalimat itu menutup pembicaraan emosional mereka, digantikan dengan kecupan-kecupan hangat. Hanya sebagai penunjuk rasa sayang mereka, tidak lebih. Hanya sebagai pernyataan keduanya bahwa mereka siap setelah hari esok.

"Kau benar mau naik bus saja? Tidak mau aku antar sampai rumah?" tanya Sasuke khawatir ketika menemani Sakura di tempat pemberhentian bus yang menuju arah rumah keluarga Haruno. Rumah keduanya memang cukup jauh, masing-masing dua jam perjalanan. Karena melelahkan jika harus menghabiskan empat jam untuk pulang pergi sekolah, mereka memutuskan tinggal sendiri di apartemen.

"Tidak perlu."

"Kau terlihat agak pucat. Jangan-jangan karena kau tidak makan dengan benar?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sasu. Kau lebih baik juga segera selesaikan masalahmu, tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku."

"Tapi—"

"Justru aku yang mengkhawatirkanmu, Sasu," ujar Sakura lirih.

Tubuh Sasuke menegang menyadari hari ini hari penentuan segalanya. Sasuke mencoba tersenyum tipis ketika melihat bus yang mereka tunggu telah tiba. Ia segera memeluk Sakura dan memberi ciuman kecil di pucuk kepalanya.

"Terus hubungi aku, oke?"

"Oke. Kau juga, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sakura tersenyum manis kemudian memberikan ciuman kecil di kedua pipi Sasuke. Bergegas menaiki bus yang tengah menunggunya naik sebagai penumpang terakhir di halte itu. Sakura duduk di sebelah jendela langsung melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke ketika kendaraan beroda empat tersebut menderu menjauhi Sasuke yang masih membalas lambaian Sakura. Setelah bus itu menghilang dari pandangannya, Sasuke segera menaiki mobil sedan miliknya.

"Aku siap."

.

.

.

.

.

**Rumah keluarga Haruno.**

"U-uhh~ acara apa sih, _Kaa_-_san_? Sampai aku harus berdandan seperti ini? Merepotkan," gerutu Sakura. Kini ia sedang sibuk dirias oleh sang ibu, sebenarnya sih hanya bagian menata rambut saja. Untuk _make_-_up_, Mebuki mempasrahkan hal itu kepada putri tunggalnya.

"Kita akan bertemu dengan keluarga teman _kaa_-_san_."

"Teman yang mana? Memang ada acara apa sih?" Sungguh Sakura begitu penasaran. Tidak biasanya mereka mendatangi acara sampai mengkhususkan berdandan resmi begini. Bukannya ia tidak senang sih, hanya saja kondisi tubuhnya sedang kurang sehat saat ini. Ya, perutnya terasa perih. Mungkin asam lambungnya meningkat kembali dan sialnya ia lupa membawa obat pereda walaupun mungkin kurang efektif jika digunakan melampaui waktu minum seharusnya.

"Teman kuliah _kaa_-_san_. Sahabat dekat. Sudah lama kami tidak bertemu karena ia tiba-tiba saja memutuskan melanjutkan _study_ di luar negeri," ujar Mikoto agak sedih teringat masa kuliahnya dulu. Namun ekspresi tak mengenakan tersebut seketika berubah menjadi raut kegembiraan. "Oh! Dan kau tahu, Nak? Ternyata suaminya itu relasi bisnis ayahmu sekarang! Kami tidak menyangka dapat bertemu kembali sewaktu di _cafe_."

Sakura mengulum sebuah senyuman manis. Melihat dan mendengar ibunya begitu antusias dengan pertemuan tak sengaja mereka membuatnya terkikik geli.

"_Kaa_-_san_ benar-benar kangen padanya ya? Apakah dia cantik?"

"Oh, tentu saja! Cantik dan baik. Begitu pula dengan suaminya. Kau akan bertemu dengan mereka nanti. Dan dapat _kaa_-_san_ pastikan kau tidak akan menolak mereka sebagai calon keluargamu. Mereka sungguh pasangan yang serasi, _kaa_-_san_ yakin putra bungsu mereka juga pastinya sangat tampan, tak jauh berbeda dengan putra sulung mereka yang sudah menikah," ujar Mebuki menggebu-gebu. Tanpa menyadari kalau putri tunggalnya itu sudah diam tak bersuara ketika mendengar kata calon keluarga.

'Ya, Tuhan. Jangan bilang aku akan dijodohkan juga?!'

Sakura segera berdiri dan membalik tubuh yang sudah terbalut gaun malam berwarna merah yang melekat sempurna di tiap jengkal lekukan yang ada pada dirinya. Sontak Mebuki terpekik kaget.

"Ada apa, Saku?" tanyanya heran. Wajah cantik anaknya kini terlihat menahan emosi.

"Katakan, _Kaa_-_san_. Apakah kau berencana menjodohkanku dengan putra dari sahabatmu itu?" geram Sakura membuat Mebuki menghembuskan napas perlahan. Wanita yang berkepala empat itu menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, senyuman manis dan menenangkan ia persembahkan untuk Sakura dengan harapan dapat meredakan emosi sang anak.

"Sakura... kami memang berniat menjodohkan kalian. _Kaa_-_san_ tidak akan berbohong mengenai hal ini, lebih baik kau memang diberitahu secepatnya daripada mengetahui saat _dinner_ nanti."

"_KAA_-_SAN_?!"

"Tapi, Nak..." Mebuki mengelus lembut pipi kanan Sakura, "Kau kami persilahkan memilih. Jika kau tidak suka nantinya, kau boleh menolak perjodohan ini. Tapi, kami harap kau mau menerimanya dengan senang hati."

Sakura menggeram tertahan, napasnya sungguh tercekat bahkan _emerald_nya kini berkaca-kaca. Rasanya tak lama lagi air mata itu akan jatuh mengaliri wajahnya. "_Kaa_-_san_~ asal _kaa_-_san_ tahu. Aku sudah memiliki kekasih. Jadi, maaf jika aku akan menolaknya nanti," ucap Sakura lirih.

Sontak Mebuki terkejut. 'Kekasih? Kenapa aku baru tahu sekarang?'

Namun tidak lama kemudian istri dari Haruno Kizashi itu mampu menguasai keterkejutannya. Mebuki melihat putri semata wayangnya itu dengan pandangan sayu. Perasaan seorang ibu jauh lebih kuat, tidak tega merasakan getaran dari tubuh mungil di hadapannya. Mebuki langsung mencondongkan tubuhnya, memeluk Sakura dengan sayang. Tangan kanannya mengusap punggung Sakura berulang kali.

"_Gomena_, _Kaa-san_ tidak tahu. Tidak apa-apa, Sayang. Tapi, mau tidak mau kita harus tetap menghadiri pertemuan malam ini, ya?" Sakura mengangguk kecil masih dalam dekapan Mebuki.

Keduanya saling memandang, Sakura sedikit merasa lega mendengar sang ibu tidak memaksakan kehendaknya walau ia menyadari raut kecewa tercetak samar di wajah berumurnya.

"Yah, tapi kalau kau merasa pemuda yang akan kau temui nanti jauh lebih baik dari kekasihmu itu. Langsung kau terima saja juga tak apa-apa ko," ucap Mebuki seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Langsung saja Sakura memukul pelan lengan ibunya.

"Tidak mau! Aku mencintai kekasihku, _Kaa_-_san_," rengeknya.

"Memang setampan apa sih sampai kau tidak bisa melepaskannya? _Kaa_-_san_ jadi penasaran," decak Mebuki, "ya, sudah. Kau bereskan lagi dandananmu itu. Pikirkan ucapan _kaa_-_san_. Siapa tahu kau nanti malah terpesona sama pemuda yang baru kau temui," guraunya namun nada serius tetap terdengar sembari keluar dari kamar pribadi Sakura dan menutupnya rapat kembali.

Sakura menghempaskan dirinya kembali di bangku rias, memijit kecil pelipisnya. Ia jadi merasa pusing. Bola matanya beralih menatap cermin rias yang memantulkan wajahnya yang sudah terlihat kusut. Rupananya perlu ditata ulang lagi riasannya karena tangisan sesaat tadi. Pikiran tak sesuai dengan saraf motoriknya. Tubuhnya sama sekali tak bergerak, makin lama pandangannya pun kosong padahal tidak ada yang dipikirkannya atau saat ini tidak mampu memikirkan apapun.

_Emerald_nya bergulir menuju sebuah benda mungil di atas meja riasnya. Ponsel yang sejak beberapa jam lalu tak berdering sedikitpun. Sepertinya kekasihnya itu sedang sibuk mengurus masalahnya sendiri sehingga tak sempat menghubunginya. Sebenarnya, ingin sekali rasanya ia segera menelpon Sasuke dan menceritakan kejadian mengejutkan yang dialaminya barusan. Mungkin mereka memang berjodoh atau tidak? Karena nasib mereka dapat dikatakan sedang di ujung tanduk begini. Tapi, ia merasa ragu. Sudah cukup membuat Sasuke pusing, biarkan kekasihnya mengatasi masalahnya dan Sakura bertekad untuk mengatasi masalahnya ini sendiri tanpa perlu memberitahukan terlebih dahulu.

Rasanya Sakura bertambah pusing. Bukan hanya masalah karena ia akan dijodohkan. Hanya saja perutnya tambah terasa sakit. Memang benar jika tadi pagi Sasuke mengkhawatirkannya karena ia memang makan tidak benar sejak mengetahui masalah kekasihnya itu. Apalagi ia tidak boleh stress atau terlalu banyak pikiran, lambungnya tidak akan kuat dan terasa akan semakin sakit, kemudian menjalar hingga sakit kepala. Sekarang saja ia sudah keringat dingin.

"Sakura! Ayo, cepat turun!"

Suara ibunya mau tidak mau membuatnya harus tetap bertahan seraya berdoa agar acara konyol itu tidak akan lama.

"Sakura!"

"Ya! Sebentar!" dengan kilat Sakura membetulkan riasannya dan terakhir mengecek penampilannya. Memantapkan hati dan langkahnya, Sakura keluar dari kamar dan segera bergabung bersama orangtuanya menuju kediaman calon tunangannya, jika ia setuju. Dan ia tidak akan pernah menyetujuinya kecuali calon tunangannya adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Sakura telah duduk manis di salah satu kursi yang mengelilingi sebuah meja makan berbentuk lingkaran yang sangat cantik. Ya, sampai saat ini ia telah bersikap manis di antara orang dewasa yang sibuk berbincang-bincang sembari menunggu sang tokoh utama pria. Ia sendiri seperti obat nyamuk karena tidak dapat mengikuti perbincangan mereka. Sakura sedikit merasa gusar disertai degupan jantung yang memompa sedikit cepat. Walau ia tidak akan menerima perjodohan ini, tapi tetap saja ia merasa penasaran dengan rupa sang tunangan.

Sesungguhnya ia baru saja menginjakkan kaki sekitar 20 menit tapi rasanya bagaikan berjam-jam. Pasalnya, ia cukup kaget ketika mendengar marga sang pemilik rumah mewah tempat diselenggarakannya _dinner_ ini. **Uchiha**.

Ia tidak yakin ada begitu banyak nama Uchiha di negara ini. Apakah keluarga ini masih berkerabat dengan Uchiha Sasuke sang kekasih? Atau jangan-jangan yang dimaksud pemuda itu memang Sasuke sendiri? Bukankah malam ini Sasuke juga seharusnya sedang menemui perempuan yang akan dijodohkannya? Kebetulan sekali. Tapi apa mungkin? Segalanya bisa saja terjadi kan?

'Tidak. Tidak! Jangan berharap terlalu banyak, Sakura.' Gadis cantik itu menggeleng kecil yang tertangkap di indra penglihatan Uchiha Mikoto.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura? apa kau tidak enak badan? Wajahmu terlihat agak pucat," ucap Mikoto agak khawatir dengan calon menantunya. Wanita paruh baya itu langsung jatuh hati ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan sosok Haruno Sakura, sungguh sangat sesuai dengan namanya dalam pikiran Mikoto sejak tadi. Maka dari itu, ia sudah langsung menganggap Sakiura seperti putrinya sendiri.

"Benar kata Mikoto. Apa kau pusing, Sayang?" sambung Mebuki cemas.

"Ah, tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa kok." Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Ck. Kemana anak itu? Kenapa belum turun juga sih?" Uchiha Fugaku menggerutu sebal. Kepala keluarga Uchiha itu memang mengerti kalau tadi mereka baru saja bersitegang karena putra bungsunya itu tidak ingin mengikuti _dinner_ malam ini. Walau akhirnya kalah juga saat dibilang ini adalah terakhir kalinya perjodohan ini diadakan disertai tangisan buaya ala istrinya.

"Cepat suruh ia turun!" serunya kepada salah satu pelayan di sana. Baru saja pelayan perempuan itu bergerak untuk menemui sang tuan muda, orang yang dicari ternyata sudah menampakkan batang hidungnya di depan pintu ruang makan.

"Tidak perlu, _Tou_-_san_. Aku sudah di sini." Suara _baritone_ khas pria terdengar mengalun datar dan dingin.

Sakura tertegun. 'Suara itu? Tidak mungkin!' dengan perasaan ragu dan deg-degan, ia memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap sosok laki-laki yang mulai berjalan menujunya. Setelah memastikan ia tidak salah liat, manik _emerald_nya melebar diikuti pekikan.

"Sasuke?!"

Pemuda yang tadinya masuk ke dalam ruangan tanpa memperhatikan sekitarpun turut terkejut.

"Sakura?" langkah kakinya semakin cepat menuju meja makan hingga memposisikan dirinya di sebelah gadis musim semi itu. Kedua anak manusia berbeda _gender_ itu hanya dapat saling bertatapan. Kaget bercampur senang.

"Wahhh~! Jadi kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Haruno Kizashi gembira.

"Mereka kan satu sekolah, Sayang," jawab Mebuki tersenyum manis.

"Iya, tapi aku tidak mengira mereka saling kenal. Murid di Kaisei _Kottou_ _Gakkou_ kan banyak sekali," sambung Mikoto.

"Hn, tapi kita jadi tidak perlu terlalu repot mengenalkan mereka secara pribadi kan," kilah Fugaku dengan santainya. "Ayo, kita mulai makannya kalau begitu."

Entah mengapa perasaan para orangtua menjadi lega, sepertinya tidak akan masalah dengan perjodohan ini walau mereka tahu putra putri mereka telah mempunyai pasangan di luar sana.

Kini mereka tengah menikmati sajian _steak_ menggugah selera. Sasuke dan Sakura sendiri belum bicara sepatah kata pun. Hanya menjawab jika ditanya oleh orangtua mereka.

"Ehem. Mebuki-_baasan_."

"Ya, Sasuke?"

"Sejak kapan Sakura tahu rencana perjodohan ini?"

Mebuki terkikik geli, "Ah, dia baru saja tahu tepat sebelum kami berangkat kemari. Kenapa? Kudengar kau sempat menolak tiap perjodohan yang dilakukan Mikoto," tanyanya balik ingin tahu. Ibunda dari Sakura itu sungguh penasaran dengan kepribadian dari Uchiha bungsu itu. Begitu tenang dan pendiam. Ck, apalagi wajahnya sungguh sangat tampan. 'aku ingin punya menantu tampan!' teriaknya dalam hati.

"Hn. Tentu saja aku menolak perjodohan kemarin. Aku sudah memiliki kekasih, itu nyatanya," ucap Sasuke seraya melirik ke arah Sakura yang masih sibuk memainkan makanannya. Sedari tadi gadisnya itu tidak benar-benar memakannya, wajahnya juga terlihat sangat pucat.

"Sasuke!"

"Itu nyatanya, _Kaa_-_san_."

"Ah, sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin sekali kalian bisa bersama ke depannya," ujar Mebuki lesu yang disambut tepukan pelan di punggung telapak tangannya oleh sang suami.

"Sudahlah, Mebuki." Kizashi menenangkan Mebuki yang kecewa lalu memandang anak gadisnya yang tidak terdengr suaranya, "Kau sungguh tak apa, Sakura?"

Sakura tersenyum tipis, hanya itu sedari tadi yang ia gunakan untuk membalas. Sakura merasa mual semenjak tadi mencicipi _steak_ yang seharusnya teras lezat di lidahnya itu. Tapi perutnya menolak mentah-mentah, karena itu ia baru memasukkan dua suapan ke dalam mulutnya dan tidak melanjutkannya lagi. Ketika ia ingin mengeluarkan suaranya, asam lambungnya tiba-tiba meningkat drastis. Efek ingin memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya mulai terasa. Rasanya sudah di ujung tenggorokan. Dengan cepat ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Sasuke yang telah menyadari gelagat Sakura dari tadi langsung menarik lengan Sakura untuk segera berlari menuju wastafel tak jauh dari sana. Setibanya di sana, Sakura langsung memuntahkan seluruhnya, Sasuke sendiri sibuk memijit tengkuknya hingga ia merasa tidak akan muntah kembali. Sakura segera membersihkan mulut dan tangannya. Namun keringat dingin telah mengucur deras dari tubuhnya.

Sasuke menahan tubuhnya agar tidak goyah, mendekapnya seraya mengelus punggungnya. Sakura sendiri merasa lebih nyaman sehingga menyandarkan kepalanya yang terasa sangat berat di dada bidang Sasuke.

"Ya ampun, Sakura..." Mebuki berujar lirih, ia merasa tidak becus dan lengah memperhatikan kondisi fisik Sakura. Ternyata seluruh orangtua mengikuti mereka yang tiba-tiba saja berlari.

"_Kaa_-_san_," ucap Sakura lemah.

Sasuke melepaskan dekapannya, menggantinya dengan menggendong tubuh mungil Sakura ala bridal style. Sontak membuat seluruh orang yang memandangnya kaget. Sakura tak sempat protes disebabkan kondisinya yang masih lemah.

"Aku akan membawanya ke kamarku dulu untuk beristirahat. Kalian lanjutkan makan malam saja duluan."

"Aku akan menemani kalian," elak Mebuki.

Sasuke mengangguk paham, "_Kaa_-_san_, tolong suruh pelayan membawakan obat lambung milik Itachi sekaligus bawakan bubur gandum ke kamar."

"Baiklah, kau cepat bawa Sakura saja dulu," perintah Mikoto seraya berlari memanggil beberapa pelayan. Sedangkan ketiga orangtua lainnya mengikuti Sasuke menuju kamar pribadinya.

Sasuke meletakkan Sakura perlahan di ranjangnya yang sudah hampir tiga tahun ini ia tinggalkan. Sasuke menata bantal agar Sakura bisa sedikit terduduk nyaman kemudian memakaikannya selimut hingga menutupi setengah badan.

"Huft." Sasuke menghela napas gusar, "sudah kuduga kau pasti akan sakit seperti ini. Sudah kubilang dari kemarin supaya makan yang banyak. Jangan bilang kau belum memakan apapun semenjak sarapan bersama kita tadi pagi?" cecar Sasuke marah namun terselip geraman cemas di dalamnya.

Sakura memandang Sasuke takut, tangan kanannya menyentuh rahang tegas Sasuke. "Jangan cemas begitu, Sayang. Aku hanya lupa makan saja tadi siang."

'Alasan bodoh,' rutuk Sasuke, jemarinya menggenggam telapak tangan Sakura yang masih setia di wajahnya kemudian memeluk Sakura erat. Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya pelan membuat leher Sakura sedikit bergidik geli di sela rasa sakitnya.

"Kau membuatku sangat cemas."

"Iya, aku tahu. Maaf, ya, Sasu," ucap Sakura bersungguh-sungguh.

"Ehem! Maaf mengganggu anak muda." Suara berat khas bapak-bapak mengintrupsi kegiatan keduanya yang membuat pelukan kedua remaja itu terlepas. Ck, sepertinya mereka memang tidak sadar kalau sudah berbicara berdua.

Kizashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat adegan mesra di hadapannya. "_Tou_-_san_." Wajah Sakura yang pucat kini dialiri sedikit rona merah.

"Sakura, minum obat dulu." Mebuki mendekati Sakura dengan obat dan segelas air putih di tangannya. Sasuke bergerak agak menjauh dari kasur untuk memberi ruang gerak digantikan Mebuki yang duduk di samping Sakura. Wanita itu lantas mengangsurkan obatnya yang langsung ditenggak Sakura beserta air putih.

"Harusnya kau bilang kalau perutmu sakit, Nak." Mebuki membelai pipi tembem Sakura.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat _Kaa_-_san_ khawatir."

"Tapi ternyata, sekarang kau membuat kami semua sangat khawatir sekarang," ucap Sasuke tegas sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Sasu~" rengek Sakura membuat empat kepala lainnya mengernyit heran. Dari tadi mereka memperhatikan kalau hubungan kedua anak mereka terlihat sangat mesra.

"Ehem, Sasuke."

"Ya, _Tou_-_san_?"

"Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa kau dengan Sakura? Aku dan ibumu belum pernah melihatmu bersikap seperti ini terhadap perempuan?"

Sasuke menatap bergilir ke semua orang di ruangan itu. "Maafkan aku karena tidak memberitahu langsung sejak di ruang makan tadi. Kizashi-_jiisan_, Mebuki-_baasan_. Perkenalkan, aku Uchiha Sasuke kekasih dari putri Anda Haruno Sakura," ucap Sakura sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Jadi, kau kekasih yang dibicarakan putriku tadi sore?!" pekik Mebuki kaget.

"Iya, _Kaa_-_san_. Dia Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura mengulum senyum manis, beruntung kini perutnya sudah tidak terlalu perih. Sepertinya obat yang diberikan Sasuke sungguh manjur.

Mikoto langsung berlari menubruk Mebuki dan Sakura, memeluk keduanya dengan gembira disertai tawa riang. "Akhirnya kau sungguh menjadi menantuku, Sakura! Uh, oh, aku senang sekali!"

Mebuki sendiri sudah tertawa tidak jelas mengikuti sahabat baiknya itu, menepuk-nepuk punggung Mikoto. "Ha ha ha, aku juga luar biasa senang."

Sedangkan Kizashi dan Fugaku saling menyeringai dan berjabat tangan tanda perjodohan ini telah berhasil.

Sakura yang terhimpit Mebuki dan Mikoto hanya mampu mengerang, hingga akhirnya Sasuke datang mendekat menepuk bahu ibunya.

"_Kaa_-_san_ sudahlah, Sakura bisa mati kehabisan napas kalau kalian menggencetnya begitu."

"Oh, Sasuke-_kun_! Kau memang pintar memilih calon istri. _Kaa_-_san_ bangga padamu, Nak," seru Mikoto berganti alih memeluk putra bungsunya itu. Sasuke sendiri kaget dengan prilaku ibunya tapi ia tetap membalas pelukan Mikoto, "Tentu saja," ucap Sasuke seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya tepat di _emerald_ Sakura yang kini benar-benar merona merah.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukan maut ibunya. "Sebaiknya kalian melanjutkan makan malam saja dulu, biar aku yang menjaga Sakura. Akan kupastikan ia makan kali ini."

"Hah?! Kau mengusir kami anak muda?" tanya Mikoto menggoda, mata _onyx_nya mengerling Mebuki yang terkikik geli.

"Hn."

"Bagus. Karena sekarang kita diusir, mari kita lanjutkan makan malam kita yang tertunda. Ohh... aku lapar sekali," ujar Kizashi mengikuti aliran dialog bagaikan sebuah drama televisi. "Anak muda! Jangan lupa jaga putri kecilku dengan baik. Aku ingin saat membawanya pulang lagi sudah dalam kondisi sehat."

"Tentu, _Jii_-_san_." Sasuke mengangguk patuh.

Fugaku berjalan memimpin barisan orangtua untuk keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan sepasang kekasih di dalamnya. Selepas kepergian para pengganggu—menurut Sasuke. Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu duduk di atas kasur kembali, mendampingi Sakura yang terlihat sudah tidak terlalu pucat.

"Hei, Sasu."

"Hn."

"Obatnya ampuh sekali. Baru sebentar saja perutku sudah terasa lebih baik. Sepertinya obatnya lumayan berdosis tinggi ya?"

"Hn. Itu milik Itachi-_nii_. Dia juga sepertimu, sama-sama bodoh sampai bisa punya penyakit itu," ejek Sasuke.

"Heh?! Seenaknya saja mengataiku bodoh, huh!" seru Sakura tidak terima, bibirnya mengerucut membuatnya terlihat imut di mata Sasuke.

"Memang benar, 'kan? Sudahlah jangan cemberut begitu. Sekarang kau harus makan atau nanti bibirmu itu yang mau aku makan?" goda Sasuke, seringaian nakal terpasang di wajahnya.

"Dasar mesum!"

"Hanya padamu ini aku mesum."

"U-ugh~" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya yang langsung terbakar malu akibat ucapan vulgar kekasihnya itu.

"Ayo, makan," perintah Sasuke sambil menyorongkan sendok berisi bubur gandum kesukaan Sakura ke depan mulut gadis itu. Sakura berdecak malu tapi akhirnya ia menerima saja suapan pertama dan suapan-suapan selanjutnya hingga mangkok berisi bubur gandum itu habis tak bersisa.

"Mmm..." Sakura mengernyitkan dahi lebarnya, "Kau belum makan, Sasu?"

"Nanti."

"Sekarang! Tadi kau memprotesku sakit gara-gara telat makan. Nah, sekarang kau sendiri?" Sasuke mendengus mendengar kecerewetan Sakura dimulai kembali.

"Hn, aku akan turun setelah memastikan kau benar-benar beristirahat sebelum pulang. Apa kau mau menginap di sini saja? Kurasa tidak masalah dengan status kita sekarang," ucap Sasuke dengan kerlingan jahil, "Ranjang ini lebih dari cukup untuk kita berdua. Lagipula kita sudah terbiasa tidur bersama bukan?"

"Tidak usah. Aku akan pulang saja," tolak Sakura cepat. Mereka memang selalu tidur bersama, entah itu di apartemen Sasuke ataupun Sakura, yang pasti tiap malam Sasuke tidak akan pernah mau tidur sendiri tanpa ditemani sang kekasih.

"Kita bisa menunjukkan pada mereka salah satu kegiatan kita sehari-hari," bujuknya lagi masih tetap dengan seringai jahilnya. Kini Sasuke telah bergerak naik ke atas tubuh Sakura namun tidak sampai menindihnya. Kedua tangannya berada di kepala ranjang tepat berada di sisi-sisi kepala Sakura.

"Tidak, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Kau kan tahu aku tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak ada dirimu sebagai gulingku, Sayang." Sasuke semakin mendekatkan dirinya, kini ia mulai memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di beberapa bagian wajah Sakura.

"Tidak hari ini, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Mmm... aku tidak bisa melewatkan satu haripun, Sayang." Sasuke berbisik pelan, ciumannya telah sampai di leher Sakura, membuat gadis itu mengerang tertahan. Kelopak matanya telah tertutup menikmati perlakuan Sasuke.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan berbuat lebih jauh dari ini," lanjutnya mulai menjauhi area leher jenjang Sakura beralih menuju bibir menggodanya. Tatapannya bertubrukan dengan bola mata jernih Sakura, saling memandang penuh sayang dan sedikit hasrat.

Sakura menghela napas kecewa, "Aku akan pulang malam ini. Besok bisa lanjutkan di apartemen kita."

Setelah beberapa saat hanya saling berpandangan akhirnya Sasuke mencium dahi lebar Sakura, hidung mancungnya hingga turun ke bibir kembali. Hanya sesaat. "Baiklah. Kau masih mau di sini atau ikut turun bersamaku?"

"Turun saja. Aku sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang," ucap Sakura jujur. Ia mengikuti Sasuke menuruni ranjang besarnya yang nyaman, "Tapi lain kali kita ke sini lagi ya. Aku suka kamarmu."

Sasuke menengok ke belakang punggungnya kemudian tersenyum tulus, "Tentu."

Mereka berdua turun ke bawah bertepatan dengan waktunya keluarga Haruno pulang. Tiga Uchiha itu mengantar kepergian calon keluarga baru mereka hingga menaiki mobil.

"Besok aku jemput kau jam sembilan untuk pulang bersama."

"Oke." Sakura mengangguk kecil.

"Jadi besok kalian akan kembali? Secepat itu?" tanya Fugaku kurang setuju.

"Ya, _Jii_-_san_."

"Memangnya apartemen kalian berdekatan?" Ya, setahu mereka memang para anak tinggal di suatu apartemen.

"Sangat dekat. Bisa dibilang apartemenku juga milik Sakura, begitu juga sebaliknya." Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya, sedikit menyeringai senang.

"Hmm... apartemen kami bersebelahan. Jadi ya, keduanya sudah seperti rumah kami sendiri. Tinggal kami sedang ingin berada dimana," ucap Sakura malu-malu.

"Jadi kalian sudah sampai sejauh itu? Ck."

"Itachi-_nii_ sudah tahu kok. Kadang-kadang ia datang untuk main," terang Sakura sedikit tertawa geli melihat ekspresi ganjil yang tersaji di depannya. Orangtua mereka terang saja heran tak percaya. Hubungan anak mereka sudah terlampau jauh dan mereka tidak tahu apa-apa sama sekali. Dan Uchiha Itachi tidak memberi info sedikitpun tiap kali menginap di tempat adiknya itu?!

'Perlu dihukum anak itu!' batin Fugaku dan Mikoto, suatu rencana telah terpasang di otak mereka untuk putra sulung mereka.

"Sana cepat masuk," perintah Sasuke yang diakhiri dengan kecupan di kening Sakura melihat kedua Haruno lainnya sudah memasuki mobil.

"Kami pulang dulu, _Jii_-_san_, _Baa_-_san_—" Sakura mencium pipi kiri Sasuke cepat, "—dan, Sasuke-_kun_." Setelah itu ia buru-buru memasuki mobil keluarganya dan menutup pintunya meninggalkan kekehan dari orang-orang yang melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke tepat berada di rumah keluarga Haruno keesokkan paginya pada pukul sembilan bersama orangtuanya yang memaksa ingin ikut serta mengantar kepulangan anak dan calon menantunya.

"Jaga diri kalian baik-baik, ya," tutur Mebuki kepada keduanya.

"Kau harus menjaga calon menantu _kaa_-_san_, jangan sampai ia direbut pria lain," kata Mikoto dengan wajah galak.

"Kalian harus saling memperhatikan satu sama lain. Hitung-hitung latihan jika kalian menikah nanti," ucap Fugaku bijak.

"Hei, anak muda. Kau tidak boleh menghamili Sakura sebelum waktunya mengerti?! Awas kalau aku sampai mendengar perut anakku buncit duluan. Tidak peduli kau anak siapa, akan kupastikan kau menerima hukuman terberat yang tak pernah kau bayangkan!" gertak Kizashi tanpa ampun.

"Hn, kami mengerti," jawab Sasuke tegas, "Aku tidak akan melepaskan pandangan, pikiran dan perasaanku dari Sakura."

"Sebelum kalian memberi nasihat itu, kami sudah mulai mencoba melakukannya sejak setahun yang lalu," ucap Sakura sembari mengencangkan pelukannya di lengan Sasuke.

Semuanya tersenyum bahagia mendengar penuturan sepasang tunangan itu.

"Kami percaya padamu, Nak." Kizashi mewakili restu dari lainnya.

"Baiklah, kami pulang dulu."

Setelah memberikan pelukan pada semuanya, Sasuke dan Sakura melaju meninggalkan kediaman Haruno dengan perasaan lega. Tidak ada beban sama sekali seperti kepergian mereka ke sini.

"Jadi, Tuan muda Uchiha. Apa kau menerima perjodohan kali ini?"

"Tentu saja, Nona muda Uchiha. Aku tidak akan sanggup menolak pesona gadis yang dicalonkan untukku kali ini."

" … "

"Bagaimana kalau kita kembali saja lagi ke rumahmu sekarang?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Meminta agar kita dinikahkan saat ini juga."

"Heee?!"

.

.

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N:**

**YAPPARIII...!**

**Akhirnya tuntas sudah janji Cha untuk membuat birthday fict untuk sahabat dan anakku tersayang :* #peluk cium dari jauh #mmuuaach!**

**Gomen ya, kalo setting High schoolnya ga berasa. Tapi kan cerita perjodohannya sesuai dengan permintaanmu kan, Dear? **

**Ortunya SasuSaku pada OOC ya? hehehe, emang sengaja :p**

**Semoga kamu suka ya...**

**Semoga para reader yang numpang baca juga menyukai fict ini.**

**Akhir kata. OMEDETOU TANJOUBI, OLA-CHAN!**

**Give me review, Guys...**

**. **

**Cilacap, 15 November 2013**

**Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi.**


End file.
